crypt_of_the_necrodancerfandomcom-20200222-history
Tips and Hints
Introduction Here's a helpful list of tricks you can do to better your play. Feel free to add anything you've found helpful. Basic Gameplay Tips 'Tactical Digging' There are a few enemies that move on every beat, these can be hard to attack if they're one space away. You can counter this by digging up a wall and letting the enemy close the gap until they're next to you. (This DOES NOT work with the Miner's Cap or the Ring of Phasing) 'Killing the Shopkeeper' The shopkeeper can be hurt via bombs, fireball spells or red dragons. If attacked by the player with a bomb or fireball, the shopkeeper will relentlessly chase and attack the player, being able to move diagonally. If attacked by a red dragon, the shopkeeper will flee from the player, not 'the red dragon. It is possible to kill him with only a red dragon, but it is hard getting them both lined up again. Killing the shopkeeper can be near impossible without certain items, as he can move diagonal and deals heavy damage. Before you assault the shopkeeper, consider finding these items: * Ring of War and a weapon with range (Spear, Bow, etc). The knock back from the Ring of War will stop the shopkeeper from advancing on you. * Any Flail, the natural knockback helps, but it's a little tricker as you have to get close to him. Once he starts moving on you, step to the side and attack him until he dies. * Glass Longsword, Spear, Bow or Crossbow. Even though you can't knock the shopkeeper back, he will die after being attacked twice with a glass weapon. Once you place a bomb or use a fireball, get the shopkeeper parallel to you, using the items above, it should then be easy to kill him for the Crown of Greed. An alternate strategy is to draw shopkeeper aggro with a bomb or fireball, and then use Ice (Ice Spell/White Scroll) to freeze him or Shield (Shield Spell/Magenta Scroll) to protect yourself, either of which will give you enough beats of safety from his attacks to kill him. 'Outsmarting the Overwriting If you come across a shrine that will overwrite your items (e.g. Shrine of Peace), try to find a replacement item to be overwritten. If you picked up a nice weapon to replace your dagger and found a Shrine of Peace you want to use, go pick up your dagger and use the Shrine of Peace. Your nice weapon will still be waiting for you where you left it to be picked up. Same goes with the Shrine of Darkness, except you can't drop your torch and wall torches will still be out. 'Head Start on Zone 1' You can start the Zone 1 with bonus gold (around 30 gold) and equipment (a broadsword) by doing the tutorial level. 'Fighting From A Distance' Weapons such as Rapiers, Spears, Longswords and Bows may be useful for surviving, as they allow you to attack from a distance and gives you some room to breath between enemies. Hidden Rooms *Hidden rooms are always within the level border and never on the outskirts of the level, and are usually found in the larger chunks of walls. *If you see a complete square of stone or catacomb walls, there will be a potion or a high ranked item in there respectively. Catacomb wall rooms are also filled with tough enemies. These rooms are rare. *Some rooms have a hidden chest which is revealed when being adjacent to it. Hidden chests can appear is rooms that are seemingly empty or are filled with enemies with the number of one less than the size of the hidden room. **Hidden chests appear orange (like any other chest) on the minimap, even if they are invisible. If you find an empty hidden room, check your map before moving on. The top of a hidden room should appear as full wall tiles if next to an open area. It should look like this: Character Specific Tips 'Cadence' Add tips here 'Aria' Add tips here 'Bolt' Add tips here 'Bard' The Bard can move at any point in time, use this to plan moves ahead or pause for a moment to take in your surroundings. You are also not forced to finish a level by the end of the song. The track will start from the beginning, so take all the time you need. 'Monk' *Finding a decent shovel early on is a nice way to avoid lots of gold, just dig around the gold piles. *Mushrooms and cauldrons drop some coins when playing as Monk so these can be destroyed for extra coins. * Try to avoid using the rapier, as it can easily move you into a gold pile upon killing an enemy. Boss Tips [[Deep Blues|'Deep Blues']] Upon entering the chessboard, proceed to kill the closest units, usually being a few pawns followed by knights and rooks and bishops. When fighting the King, as he approaches you, side step to draw him closer, as he can move diagonally. [[Conga Line|'King Conga']] Go to the middle of the arena, between the zombies and kill them one by one, alternating left and right, missing every 8th beat. Otherwise King Conga will be a tad bit annoying for you. This can be considered training for the Shine of Rhythm. [[Death Metal|'Death Metal']] If you have a blood weapon equipped, you can continuously hit Death Metal's shield to spawn more enemies and regenerate your health. You can also do this in his second and third phase (Where he spawns skeletons), but it can get out of control quickly. If you are being overwhelmed by yellow or black skeletons in the later phases, consider hitting them down to 1 heart and letting them flee. Since there is a cap on the number of skeletons in the arena at once, once enough are running into the walls you can engage Death Metal in relative safety. High score tips 'Crown of Greed' This Item is almost always worth getting if you can, as it doubles the gold dropped by enemies. The double gold will nullify the downsides of the crown. *To maximize the benefits of the crown, optimizing routes and combats is essential. An average song lasts over 300 beats which means that bonus gold can be retained by using the moves wisely. *When wearing crown of greed and entering another level where another headgear is available from the start, it may be recommended to switch headgear, slay enemies, pick up crown of greed and then pick up gold in order to maximize the score. *With boots of speed, more gold can be saved as the gold ticks away with the beat of music like normal. 'Golden weapons' *While golden weapons only do the same damage as basic weapons, the increased amount of gold obtained compensates your effort, even with Crown of Greed. *Golden weapons can be found in blood shops. *Obtaining a holster can be useful if you find a golden weapon along with a powerful one, allowing you to deal heavy damage to an enemy and finishing them off with the golden weapon. 'Ring of Gold vs Ring of War' Ring of Gold causes each slain enemy to drop one additional coin before the coin multiplier (the same effect as a Golden weapon). However, the additional enemies spawned in each level by Ring of War arguably produces more additional gold. The Ring of War also provides +1 weapon damage and knockback; however especially in Zone 3 it is easy to get overrun by the extra enemies. Overall Ring of War is a high-risk, high-reward option. 'Golden Walls' *If you have spare bombs or a bomb spell, you can blow up the shop walls for 10 gold for each tile. You could also use a purple scroll and a pickaxe (After 4 hits), glass shovel or obsidian shovel (with maximum groove chain) to dig up the walls. With bombs, use bombs in corners for maximum gold. *Prioritize bomb spell over bomb items as bomb spell regenerates, also helps to have a Ring of Mana. *Generally it is best to save bombs into Zone 3 unless you have plenty of them. Since they can be useful for revealing Travel Runes which lead to useful shops, save them for the last one or two levels when you're unlikely to need any more gear. *In Zone 2, there are mushrooms at inner corners of shops. There is a chance that mushrooms are explosive, saving you a bomb. *Travel Rune rooms are also surrounded by golden walls. Travel rune rooms are smaller than shops so less moves are spent blowing up the wall corners. 'Shrine of War' The Shrine of War will allow you to gain a lot more gold as the hardest enemy variations will spawn. *Make sure you have a good weapon to deal with the stronger enemies, you can't get a high score if you're dead. *Golden weapons with Shrine of War ensure a very high score if you are careful and skilled. 'Shrine of Rhythm' Finding a pair of ballet shoes can make this much easier as you won't get killed for missing a beat or hitting the 8th beat. With them equipped, or if you've had plenty of practice, the huge coin multiplier boost will be well worth it. Higher Groove Chain This page will help you with getting a bigger Groove Chain Speed Run Tips 'Weapons that move you' *The key to getting a good time is to keep moving. By using the Cat o' Nine Tails, or Rapier, you are able to move as you attack. *Weapons such as the Crossbow and Blunderbuss aren't ideal as they require constant reloading, which impedes your progress. *The Ring of Courage will also move you as you kill enemies. *The Ring of War could help you by pushing enemies out of the way, or just killing them quicker. But more enemies will spawn on levels. 'Skipping Levels' *If you're trying for a very fast speed run, trapdoors are the way to go. As long as you can defeat or escape the miniboss penalty box, this should cut minutes off your time. *Look for hidden trap rooms within the walls, this is usually the easier way to find trapdoors early on. *Obtaining a Teal Scroll can be very useful, use it when you're either entering a new level or when you're on a harder level 'Optimize your movement' Try and get the most out of each move, it may seem small but these things add up. *Use bounce pads to streamline your movement *Using tempo up traps allow you to clear more distance in less time, use them when you can *Obtaining the Boots of Speed will allow you to move twice as fast, practically halving your time on a level *The Leaping Boots might also help out, but they are trickier to use and less flexible than the Boots of Speed *If you can find a Heart Transplant, get it and use it. Just make sure you're not running into enemies as you move. 'Speed, not score' In a speed run, you're ranked on how fast you complete the game, not your end score. *Don't bother picking up gold that isn't where you're going *Avoid as many enemies as you can, unless they're in the way. Enemies will eventually stop chasing you if there's enough distance. *Your target priority should be the miniboss, kill them and get to the exit *Try to make the crypt as peaceful as possible by obtaining the Ring of Peace and activating the Shrine of Peace, less enemies means faster levels. Category:Gameplay Category:Tips